


Fate's not always a bitch

by Plont665



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plont665/pseuds/Plont665
Summary: "You've all heard the stories of Harry Potter, 'the golden boy' 'the boy who lived' etc. written by the millionare muggleborn JK Rowling."You've heard of how his parents were killed by Voldemort and he was sent to live with his uncle, aunt and cousin."You know how in every year at Hogwarts something dangerous happens and Harry ends up winning the house cup for Griffindor."You've also heard of his rivalry with Draco Malfoy and friendship with Hermione and Ron."Harry closed the Deathly Hollows book he was holding with a snap. "I'm about to tell you the real story of Harry Potter."Aka a really good summary for a kind of crappy story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted. Please comment any mistakes I've made.  
> P.s. I own nothing except my OCs and the story. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Also warning for strong language and implied child abuse.

We start this story with Harry running as if his life depended on it, which it kind of did. Behind him by about five yards was his whale of an uncle (no offense to whales). How did Harry get in this situation you ask? One word: Dudley.

It was Halloween the one day a year children are allowed to take candy from sketchy adults. It was supposed to be a day of happiness and minor terror and for most kids it was...

However for Harry it was anything but happy. The entire day he was stuck putting up decorations, buying candy, getting the "Halloween Feast" ready, and doing all of Dudley's homework. So when Dudley came down in a ninja costume two sizes too small Harry was in an understandably bad mood.

"I'm gonna get so much candy!" He bragged. "And I'm gonna eat all of it tonight." He said to his mother who was struggling to zip his zipper up the rest of the way. "Are you jealous, Freak?" He asked.

Harry barely managed to keep his mouth shut and continue to put spiderwebs on the table in the front hallway. Aunt Petunia finally managed to zip up Dudley's costume and left the two of them alone in the hallway as she went upstairs to change.

"You gonna cry, Freak? Sad cause your parents don't love you... oh wait their dead!" Dudley laughed.

Harry didn't respond.

"Are you mute as well as being a freak?" Dudley said annoyed by the lack of response from his favorite punching bag.

With that Harry's last thread of patience snapped and he said back "I'm not mute Dudley I'm saving my words for someone with the brain cells to understand what I'm saying." He quickly got his temper back under control and he paled realizing what he had said. Dudley had gone red with anger but he didn't hit Harry like expected. Instead Dudley struck himself across the face and fell into the table making surety knock a glass vase off as he went down. Harry paled even further as he suddenly understood what the fat pig (no offense to pigs) was doing.

Vernon waddled his way out of the living room where he was watching television to see the freak standing over his precious baby boy. He slammed Harry into the wall as he passed by. Harry slid down the wall with his breath knocked out of his, landing on the floor with a soft thud the glass digging into his hand as he tried to stand back up.

"BOY!" shouted Vermin, I mean Vernon, "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FREAK!"

At that moment Harry knew that if he didn't get out of the house and fast Vermin would kill him. So he ran through the conveniently open door and slammed it behind him gaining a few seconds that would ultimately save his life.

And now we are back to where we started Harry running for his life from his walrus (no offense to walruses) of an uncle through the small patch of trees growing behind Privet Drive. Harry didn't dare look back knowing that he would get caught the moment he did. Instead he ran and listened to his uncle's bellows and pants to tell how close Vermin was to him.

At one point he felt something just barely snag the back of his shirt and the panic that filled his body made him able to apparate way before he should have been able to. Harry did not know this though, all he knew was that nothing had him anymore. So for once his curiosity got the better of him and he turned to look and promptly tripped over his feet fell down a hill and slammed his head into a rock. His last thought before he passed out was and quote "What a shitty day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all reading this thank you. Like I said last time please tell me if you find any mistakes in my writing.   
> P.S. Harry Potter still does not belong to me(sigh). Warnings: Strong Language, and Mentioned Animal Death.

As Harry lay at the bottom of the hill bleeding. A lone wolf entered the clearing. It was a large female wolf with a tawny coat and two dark brown eyes. One of which was clouded by blindness. 

As she drew closer to the unconscious boy the more she noticed the scent of blood. When she finally stood over the child she saw the blood matting his ebony hair. She nudged the boy unsurprised when he did not wake up. She nudged him again, harder and watched as emerald eyes slowly opened.

Harry sat up with a start and almost immediately regretted it as his head pounded and his stomach churned. 'Fuck.' He thought, 'How am I meant to get out of this?' He stared at the currently docile wolf who stared back. Brown eyes met green as Harry stood as gradually as he could. The wolf seemed amused by his caution.

She reached forward and captured his shirt sleeve in a tight grip. She gently tugged on the fabric, pulling him behind her. Harry followed warily not wanting to be eaten by the pretty wolf. 

She on the other hand was not in least bit scared of this little cub who was to young to even leave the den. He reminded her of one of her cubs that had died in the harsh winter last year. Her cub was curious but smart enough not to leave the den without her. 

The trek through the forest was easy and slow. The mother wolf was careful to go slowly so the black haired cub behind her wouldn't fall or push himself to far. It took the majority of the day but they both arrived at her cave before nightfall. She pressed her nose into his back lightly leading him into her home.

He tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face, glasses breaking in the process. The wolf behind him gave a breathy huff and tapped him on the back with her paw. Harry stood rubbing his nose with one hand the other holding his broken glasses. He placed them on a rock and sat down, still rubbing his nose. 

The wolf curled up next to him tugging his shirt until he lay down beside her. He fell asleep that night warm and comfortable for the first time in his eight years of life. Unaware that this would become a constant in the near future the wolf lay her head down and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. I still don't own harry potter. Warnings: strong language, graphic violence, graphic animal death. The scene will start and end at the -------.

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was his pounding head. The second was that he was warm and spread out far more than he should have been able to be. The third and most important thing he noticed was the amused brown eyes staring at him. ( The other two seemed to pale in comparison)

He jolted when he saw that the gentle brown eyes were connected to a wolf. Harry swallowed tightly and tried to stand slowly as to not disrupt it. That turned out to be a bad idea as his headache turned blinding and his legs gave out beneath him. The mother wolf stood, quickly striding over to the now terrified boy. 

The moment she had stood Harry, a little pessimistic, decided to accept death. 

'Fuck' he thought. 'I always thought Vermin- Vernon would be the one to kill me.' He closed his eyes and turned away from the worried wolf and whimpered quietly. Instead of dieing like Harry expected he got gentle licks on his wounded head. 

Once satisfying herself with the cleanliness of the cut, the she-wolf pulled away from the cub nosing him softly as she did. She could smell the confusion and fear coming off of the boy. That would not do, she decided. The wolf and boy stared at each other for a minute or so before Harry's stomach decide to try and imitate a whale's mating call. 

His face lit up in a bright blush, breaking the impromptu staring contest, to stare at his stomach, betrayed. The wolf huffed a laugh and turned to leave the cave and hunt for the cub. She paused at the entrance of the cave before turning back and licking the boy face. A gentle reassurance that she would return with food.

Harry watched as she left the cave feeling a something in his chest. A warmth that he had no memory of feeling before. Love... Just kidding it was a feeling of home and comfort. Harry's discovering that there were more feelings to be had other than fear and anger was a monumental occasion.

Unfortunately this exploration into the great unknown was witnessed by a starving coyote. Said coyote had been separated from his pack too young and was willing to eat just about anything at this point. A small injured boy would be child's play(get it) for the canine. The coyote expected two things to happen; the boy would fill his stomach, and that this would be ant easy kill. Both were wrong however. 

After all Harry was skin and bone from all the "care" of the Dursleys. He had enough meat on his bones to maybe feed a small bird. Also the fact that the caring and kind wolf was behind him and pissed. The cub was hers how dare this second-class hunter try to take him from her. She eyed up her prey and decided that there was enough fat on him to feed the cub. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

So with that decision made she lunged forward with a snarl and caught the coyote by surprise, tearing at the muscle in his flank. The coyote yelped and tried to placate the angry mother. That did nothing but fuel her rage. Jow dare he try to apologize after what he was going to do. She tore into him once again. This time her teeth grabbed at his face, ripping the skin around the coyote eye down to his muzzle. 

His head jerked back in pain, exposing his throat to the furious she wolf. She took advantage of his distracted state and tore through the flesh and veins of his neck. Warm blood flooded her mouth as she declared her victory to the forest with a blood curdling howl while the coyote lay at her feet giving the death twitch.

\--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Harry was absolutely scared shitless at the sound of the fight. What animal could be making that terrifying sound? Was he next? Could he defend himself? When was the wolf coming back? Those and a few other less family friendly thoughts ran through Harry's head, only increasing the pain of his headache. 

You can imagine his surprise when the wolf came back into the cave dragging a dead... Dog? Coyote?... with her. She said the corpse down in front of him, nudging it when he did not move to eat. Harry however was confused by the provided meat. (Head wounds tend to make smart people lose their intelligence) Harry's stomach then realised after almost a minute of staring at the body that it was food and growled loudly. Harry's poor damaged brain took a second longer to decide to activate. 

Harry, once his brain started working, moved closer to the dead coyote and started picking at it. He slowly ate the raw meat, not remembering that his delicate human couldn't process raw meat. (Concussions folks) After his delicious meal of raw coyote meat, Harry got a quick bath from the wolf who then finished off the carcass. Harry yawned, tired from healing from his injury and having a full belly for the first time in years. (Thanks Dursleys) The she wolf curled up around Harry and kept watch over him as he fell and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was that. If you see a mistake please tell me in the comments. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
